Una noche basta
by Erzebeth K
Summary: [AU] Sakura y Syaoran eran mejores amigos, pero tras una noche de fiesta, cruzaron la línea de la amistad y todo se volvió raro entre ellos. "Dame una noche, una noche basta para que todo vuelva a ser como antes" [SxS]
1. Uno

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo alterno. Aquí los personajes tienen 21 años y son más desinhibidos, aunque creo que con alcohol de por medio todos lo son (?)

 **PAREJA:** SyaoranxSakura, mención EriolxTomoyo

* * *

 **UNA NOCHE BASTA**

* * *

 **UNO**

« _Te reto a ir con él. Si lo haces, podrás pedirme lo que sea_.»

Y él había aceptado.

Ya luego culparía a la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo. Por lo pronto se dedicaría a cumplir lo mejor que pudiera aquella tonta apuesta que le había hecho su mejor amiga, porque él estaba lo suficientemente seguro de su sexualidad como para poder ir, coquetearle a un hombre y hasta besarlo –aún sin ser gay– con tal de ganar el reto impuesto.

Esa era su forma de jugar entre ellos; a ratos pesado, buscando avergonzar al otro y causarle ridículo. Eran años de una amistad tierna, cínica, generosa, vengativa, solidaria, oportunista, todos los ingredientes a considerar para que se autoproclamaran la persona más importante en la vida del otro, claro, sin pasar la línea de la amistad... y es que omitir la tensión sexual irradiando a kilómetros –como todos decían– no era del todo imposible para ambos. Es más, a veces incluso era una forma de jugar a confundir a los demás.

Syaoran le sonrió con superioridad a Sakura, aludiendo a que definitivamente no perdería. Se relamió pensando en lo que podría pedirle a la castaña que perdía todo rastro de inocencia cuando de embriagaba. A Li siempre le causó cierta gracia el modo en que su amiga parecía transformarse tras unos _shots_ de tequila. Era una suerte que el efecto durara tan poco y, de todos modos, siempre estaba con ella para cuidarla de que hiciera alguna tontería… si no también estaba Tomoyo, aunque como no había asistido a aquella fiesta, recaía sólo sobre él el cuidarla.

No es como si le molestara de todos modos.

Caminó con paso seguro y giró solo un momento para asegurarse que Sakura le estaba viendo. Alzó una ceja al ver al tan mentado tonto compañero de carrera de su amiga; no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía por la propia Sakura que, al parecer, saltaban fuegos artificiales cuando hablaban y un montón de cursilerías más que le provocó volver a rodar los ojos. La había perdido, ya no tenía caso cumplir la apuesta así que fue a buscar un trago; invitaría a alguna chiquilla a bailar y procuraría estar cerca de Sakura para cuidarla. Aún cuando se alegraba que ella –por fin– encontrara un potencial interés amoroso (Eriol parecía encaprichado con ello. Era irritante porque siempre que sacaba a colación el tema, volteaba a verlo y reía) no conocía al sujeto así que por nada en el mundo la dejaría sola.

De todo corazón Syaoran deseaba que Sakura encontrara a alguien que le tratara bien y que se la mereciera.

Si bien no era una persona del todo adepta a las fiestas, no le desagradó del todo el ambiente que había en aquel local, estilo rave dance. De reojo vio a un par tirado y en evidente estado de ebriedad y pudo jurar que escuchó sirenas de ambulancia; parecía que era verdad que este tipo de música incitaba a beber más a la gente… se iba a armar la de dios cuando el decano se enterara de lo ocurrido. Esperaba que no prohibieran las fiestas en la facultad, como había ocurrido en derecho.

Eriol SIEMPRE se quejaba de eso. Era un dolor en el trasero.

Las luces altas de diferentes colores giraban por todo el lugar dando el efecto caleidoscópico; la niebla falsa –que se te colaba por la nariz y volvía grave tu voz con el paso de las horas– se extendía por cada rincón junto con las luces estroboscópicas que se combinaban al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento.

Una chica se le acercó cuando estaba esperando su cubata en la barra; era de último año, practicaba violín y no era de asistir a fiestas pero había accedido porque sus amigos le insistieron. Ella le invitó a bailar y Syaoran, un poco mareado por la niebla y el licor en su sistema, sólo atinó a sonreírle encantadoramente y ofrecerle la mano para ir a la pista. Eriol apareció en ese momento en su cabeza, casi pudo jurar su risa burlona, aludiendo a que estaba orgulloso, pues siempre había que ser un caballero con las damas.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, perdía la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que debía buscar a Sakura o al menos verla a lo lejos y confirmar que estaba bien, pero ya había bebido tanto que lo único de lo que era consciente era de que se encontraba brincando al son que el DJ daba, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, con la respiración irregular y ese mareo que le embotaba la cabeza; la 'senpai' hacia lo mismo o quizá no, la última vez que la había visto, estaba liándose con alguien más, un excéntrico con el cabello teñido de blanco. Ah, no, qué bien.

Qué les dieran a todos. Él estaba bien en una fiesta y no era certero que Sakura se hubiera percatado del penoso final que había tenido su encuentro. Un grito salió de sus labios y su efusividad se vio más prolongada con el cambio de ritmo, iría a por otra cubata y seguiría bailando hasta desfallecer… al menos esos fueron sus planes hasta que tropezó con alguien haciendo que trastabillara y por acto reflejo, acabara en el suelo con licor escurriéndole por el pelo.

Le diría sus verdades al idiota que osaba joderle la diversión, ¿por qué? Porqué podía, porque sabía artes marciales y porque el alcohol en su sistema lo envalentonaba, obviamente.

Aún cuando el 'idiota' con el que había chocado se tratase de su mejor amiga.

Le tomó un par de segundos reconocerla. Culpaba de ello al alcohol en su sistema y la oscuridad que era escasamente mermada por las luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro. Sakura se alegró de encontrarse con él después del asco de encuentro que había tenido.

En principio le pareció que las cosas con Fye de verdad podían ir por buen camino. Le había encantado bailar con él, el alcohol la había desinhibido y se acariciaban mutuamente y sin vergüenza. Cuando se encontraron cansados, pidieron dos cubatas y fueron a sentarse; ahí Fye comenzó a preguntarle por el chico ese que siempre la acompañaba y que la iba a buscar a la facultad. Aún cuando le aclaró a su senpai que Syaoran era su mejor amigo, frunció el ceño cuando el contrario le pidió cortar lazos con él si quería que lo de ellos funcionara. Obviamente no lo haría. Se excusó diciendo que iría al baño, que la esperara para que no les quiten los asientos. Se dio ánimos para cruzar el mar de gente ebria bailando y se estremeció al sentir espuma en su ropa.

— ¡Mira tu cara! —gritó la mofa a causa de la fuerte música. ¿Cuánto habría bebido Syaoran? Lucía un poco… mal.

Syaoran estaba por reclamarle, pero al ser Sakura y saber de memoria que ella ebria era aún más necia que de costumbre, meneó la cabeza lentamente mientras encogía los hombros y se acercaba al oído de su amiga.

— Deberías de ver la tuya. Y tu ropa. ¿Acaso estuviste haciendo cosas indebidas? —sonó más sugerente de lo que pensó o imaginó. Cuando se separó movió la ceja, para acompañar sus palabras, claro. En ese segundo estaba más ebrio que el mas ebrio de los allí presentes, por eso su sonrisa de idiota y esa actitud renovada que hablaba sin miramientos. Los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, que quede presente.

Echó las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Sakura y comenzó a moverla al son de la canción electrónica. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para brincar y la loza resbalosa tampoco le aseguraba que podría seguir haciéndolo sin el inminente peligro de acabar en el suelo –otra vez–, pero ahora con la cabeza rota. Sacudió la cabeza cuando una nueva lluvia de espuma cayó sobre ellos y esta vez sí volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras dedicaba una mirada de diversión a su compañera. De 'ésas' miradas que utilizaban para comunicarse.

 _«¿Qué pasó con tu senpai?»_

Ella entendió perfectamente la pregunta muda de su mejor amigo. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. ¿Aún le estaría esperando? Bueno, ningún muchacho, por más guapo que sea, será más importante para ella que Syaoran. Y si recién se conocían y ya le estaba poniendo restricciones... oh no, daría un gran paso hacia el lado.

«¿Y la tuya?»

Volvió a gesticular al preguntarle. Syaoran negó con la cabeza y señaló a una chica que le estaba comiendo la boca a un pobre hombre que parecía no saber dónde poner las manos. Sakura, demasiado mareada como para entender a cabalidad, dejó reflejada la duda en sus facciones. Hizo que el castaño se agachara un poco para poder hablarle al oído.

— Te mereces algo mucho mejor.

¿Alguien sabría que se ponía cariñosa cuando estaba ebria? Bueno, apenas hace poco lo había descubierto. Hizo que Syaoran se agachara aún más. Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de él.

— Creo que voy a vomitar...

Syaoran frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación y le quitó el mechón de cabellos de la frente para verla mejor. No tenía muy buena pinta. Rió, negando.

— Venga, vayámonos de aquí. Mucho por hoy —agradecía la estatura de la chica. En serio. No le tomó nada de esfuerzo el alzarla por la cintura y ceñirla a él para irse abriendo paso a través de la multitud brincando hasta lograr llegar a la entrada del local. La dejó sobre la loza para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y sostenerla. — ¿Quieres ir al sanitario? Sacas lo que te hace mal y de allí vamos a descansar.

Dudó. Ni de broma llegaba al dormitorio del campus con una Sakura en ese estado; de hecho dudaba demasiado de su propia capacidad de caminar, porque aunque Sakura esté verde, él no estaba mucho mejor. Le guió hacia los sanitarios y se debatió si dejarla entrar sola o seguirle. Terminó por entrar con ella –todos estaban demasiado ebrios y nadie haría escándalo por su presencia en el baño femenino– abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos, sostuvo el cabello de Sakura y le dejó hacer.

Si eso no era amistad, entonces que lo parta un rayo.

Ebria y todo, Sakura aún sentía vergüenza y sabía que le debería una muy grande a Syaoran. Y... por Dios, qué asco oírse vomitar, la garganta la sentía rasposa, quería un poco de agua y una manta porque sintió el cuerpo congelado. No había vomitado demasiadas veces en la vida, pero sí sabía que era normal sentir frío luego de ello. Se levantó torpe y caminó hasta el lavabo para limpiarse. Que maldito asco. El sabor ácido y rasposo no se iba de su boca, quería su cepillo dental, lavarse con mucho dentífrico y desaparecer en su cama. Volvió a acercarse a Syaoran y lo abrazó por la cintura. Maldito alcohol, nunca más bebería.

— Tengo frío, sueño y quiero mi cama —reclamó en un tono casi infantil. Sabía que Syaoran no estaba mucho mejor que ella, pero tenía la esperanza que la cargara... o que al menos la guiara hasta su habitación y, si en efecto estaba tan mal, podía dormir con ella, no haría escándalo por eso. Además, el cuerpo del moreno estaba tan calentito y ella temblaba, no se iba a enojar si compartían la cama.

— Vamos, vamos —arrastró las palabras. Entonces odió el viento frío de la madrugada. Se repitió mil veces más que no volvería a beber alcohol

/si claro/.

Y aunque el camino pareció innecesariamente más largo de lo habitual, logró dar con su habitación. Mejor aún, pudo poner la llave en el picaportes –tras el cuarto intento– y pudo entrar. Arrastró a Syaoran y lo sentó en la cama, advirtiéndole que no se vaya. Ella por su lado fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y volvió a tomar agua para aliviar su garganta herida por el ácido del estómago. A tropezones se quitó los calcetines y se acostó, obligando a Syaoran a hacer lo mismo y se aferró a su cuerpo.

— Tienes el cuerpo caliente...

— Creo que tengo fiebre —masculló con voz aletargada. Con trabajo se había logrado sacar los zapatos tras caer como un saco de papas sobre la cama de su amiga. Pese a que sus ropas aún seguían algo húmedas debido al sudor se mantuvo abrazado al cuerpo de Sakura, dándole su calor. Sus ojos buscaron a la mirada de ella; Sakura había chocado su frente a la de él, quizás para comprobar su fiebre, nunca lo supo porque ocupó toda su atención en sus labios posados sobre los de su amiga, los estaba moviendo lento y suave, casi con torpeza debido a lo reacio de sus sentidos, sus brazos ceñían esa delgada cintura y su cuerpo se iba moviendo de a poco para irse posicionando entre las piernas de Sakura.

Se sentía extraño. Sakura apenas y había besado a un hombre además de Syaoran, pero ese contacto se sentía tan bien, quizás por la confianza y el cariño mutuo que se tenían. Igual que cuando sus ropas comenzaron a caer... la piel de la espalda de Syaoran estaba helada, supuso que por la mezcla de temperatura y el sudor pegado producto de bailar tanto en la fiesta y... ¿qué estaba pensando?

No pudo identificar bien, sus sentidos estaban torpes, pero Syaoran hizo algo con su boca que la hizo estremecer. Y luego... ¿y luego?

Siguieron tocándose, besándose, perdió la noción de la realidad porque, aunque sabía que al que besaba era su mejor amigo, no podía dejar de hacerlo porque sentía tantas cosas agradables en el estómago; como si tuviera su propia fiesta ahí dentro aún cuando su sentido común le advirtiera que sólo era un tema referente a las muchas terminaciones nerviosas en esa zona del cuerpo. ¿Pero quién piensa en fisiología cuando sentía esos movimientos lentos y certeros que sólo le provocaba gemidos y estremecimientos? Al diablo todo. Pese a que en ambas mentes muy, muy en el fondo le decía que aquello que hacían no estaba del todo bien, sus cuerpos reaccionaban a cada estimulante sonido que el otro soltaba conforme se iban acariciando, tocando y besando..., solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que, sus cuerpos desnudos y su inhibición les llevaran a cruzar ese punto límite.

[…]

Syaoran se removió entre las sábanas y entreabrió los ojos, todavía somnoliento. Bostezó y volvió a cerrarlos para abrirlos de golpe y sentarse de forma brusca sobre la cama y pasear la vista aún nublada por el lugar. No era su habitación... pero, se le hacía conocida. Familiar. La habitación de Sakura, la conocía tan bien. Relajó el cuerpo un poco. Vagas imágenes le venían a la mente y si estaba allí es que después de todo no había cometido alguna estupidez. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, compartiendo cama. Eran casi hermanos.

"Casi hermanos."

Ese pensamiento se vio olvidado cuando quiso levantarse y se vio desnudo completamente y a su lado, descansando de espaldas a él, yacía alguien igual, cobijada únicamente por las sábanas que estaban hechas un desastre. Tragó saliva despacio y fue subiendo la mirada hasta toparse con esa cabellera castaño claro que estaba esparcida sobre las almohadas. Oh. Joder. Joder. Joder. De seguro el color se le fue de la cara porque sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y la garganta se le antojó seca.

¿Qué-rayos-había-hecho? ¿Debía despertarla? ¿Vestirse y salirse de allí? ¿Encarar la situación? Claro, como si tener sexo con tu mejor amiga desde hacía casi una década fuera lo más normal. ¿Qué le diría? « _Hey, la pasé bien anoche me gustó dormir contigo, pero mejor sigamos como amigos_ ». Ya se veía recibiendo un puñetazo de los buenos.

Se erizó de pies a cabeza cuando la escuchó gruñir y moverse en la cama. Obvio que iba a tener mal despertar si tenía resaca.

— Syaoran, tráeme agua —Sakura recordaba haberle dicho a su amigo para quedarse a dormir porque su estado era tan penoso como el de ella. Luego tuvo que haberse quedado dormida porque no recordó haberse quedado hablando con él o algo parecido. Tenía frío, ah, sí sólo estaba cubierta con una sábana. Que idiota, anoche habían hecho un lío en su cama. — ¡Li! —reclamó al no recibir su agua luego de unos minutos. La cabeza se le estaba partiendo. Abrió un ojo y vio el pecho desnudo de él. ¿Tenía calor? Estaba loco.

Entonces notó su estado y el alma se le fue a los pies. Le tomó varios segundos darse valor para mirar a su amigo... Syaoran era su mejor amigo y habían cruzado la línea. En el pasado había reconocido sentirse atraída por Syaoran y sí, quizás imaginó un escenario en el cual se volvían pareja. Se conocían tanto que quizás una relación con él no estaría mal... quizás…

Pero no así.

Se cubrió lo mejor posible con las sábanas y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Sentía que no podía hablar. El dolor de cabeza por la resaca desapareció. ¿Qué se suponía que se decía en estas situaciones? « _Jaja, que cosas, ¿no? Bueno, hagamos como si nada_ »

Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Sobresaltó y se cubrió aún más cuando sintió a Syaoran moverse. Syaoran pensó que con gusto le hubiera dado el agua que pedía, claro, si su cuerpo no estuviera rígido, sin poder mover apenas un músculo que hasta ahora notaba, tenía doloridos. Eso y la espalda le ardía a horrores ahora que sentía el sudor escurrirle por ahí.

Imaginó que su rostro estaba hecho un poema, casi igual al de ella. Y que también debía desviar la mirada por mera decencia o cortesía, pero no pudo. O no quiso porque siendo sincero y dejando hablar a esa parte masculina de él, como hombre, le había encantado ver desnuda a su mejor amiga.

Carraspeó deshaciendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos y después de un resoplo y de lograr echar la mirada a otro punto que no fuera los pechos de Sakura ocultos por las sábanas habló, bajo y tratando de sonar como siempre, normal, más fue un sonido seco y estrangulado el que se dejó oír.

— Fue mi culpa. No... debí... sabes... debí... largarme... y... —calló. Bien, Syaoran. Era un jodido experto buscando solucionar la metedura de pata. Otro intento. — Si te consuela… no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, así que date por servida que no recuerdo tu cuerpo desnudo ni lo que hicimos.

¿Lo recordaba? No tanto, solo... sonidos. Su nombre siendo repetido infinidad de veces por la voz de Sakura mientras... gemía. La cara le ardió. Diablos

Sakura maldijo. Oh, por favor, que no empezara con eso de echarse la culpa por algo que hicieron los dos. Vale, se les pasaron las copas. Vale, evidentemente se pasaron de la raya. Vale, metieron la pata hasta el fondo. Había tantas cosas que hicieron mal en una sola noche que ahora sólo podían apreciar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Lo que más le aterraba era que de ahora en más su amistad se viera empañada y comenzaran a actuar distantes el uno con el otro.

Acomodó de mejor forma la sábana para cubrirse y que no se le notara nada al girar para hablarle, aunque su lado racional y cruelmente irónico le dio a entrever que, en realidad, Syaoran ya lo había visto todo aunque no recordara... pero sí lo había visto. Y ahora estaba tan avergonzada que definitivamente no le daría una segunda chance de mirar.

— Syaoran —cortó agobiada. — No puedes culparte por algo que hicimos los dos —no se atrevió a decirle que ella sí recordaba todo, no perfectamente, pero tenía algunas lagunas mentales. Recordaba el cuerpo del castaño sobre ella, sus jadeos y besos; no pudo controlar su sonrojo. — Te juro que no sé qué decir, pero no te culpo de nada... creo que... definitivamente me alegra que haya sido contigo y no con otro, ya sabes, por la confianza y eso...

Confianza las pelotas. Quería esconderse bajo las sábanas y no volver a salir. Ambos. Por separado.

Li dudó. ¿Era en serio? Quería que Sakura le **jurara** que debido a ese desliz no cambiaría la amistad que tenían. Porqué sí, para él ya viendo las cosas de un punto de vista imparcial, no quería perder la buena convivencia con la castaña.

Se quedó callado la mayor parte del tiempo dejando que la otra echara su perorata para que al final, solo encogiera un hombro y rascara su mejilla para así soltar unas simples palabras bien elaboradas y pensadas.

— Olvidemos esto. Fue cosa de una noche. Y si no tienes lío en habernos acostado, tampoco lo tengo yo —oh. ¿Qué hombre se hacía líos por eso? nadie, nadie. Él tampoco. — Así que, dado que es tarde —habló al tanteo claro, — y que igual que yo quieres darte una ducha, me largo —dicho eso, hizo una seña con el dedo índice al girarlo. Traducción: a menos que quieras verme desnudo, gírate, cúbrete con las sábanas o haz lo que sea. Y no esperó, se puso en pie y comenzó a juntar sus prendas que estaban esparcidas por la loza de la habitación, ¿cómo rayos lanzaron la ropa de ambos a esa distancia? Un misterio sin resolver. Terminó calzándose los zapatos minutos después y resopló para hacer entender que ya ella ya podía mirar.

— Nos vemos —buena frase para después de follar. Bien, Syaoran, bien. Ya mejor se largó.

Sakura le correspondió el saludo de despedida.

Botó el aire que tenía contenido y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho? Rayos, ¿sería muy evidente si comenzaba a evitarlo? Sólo un poco, hasta que pasara un tiempo y las cosas se calmaran. Se quedó ahí en su cama, desnuda, sólo cubierta con la sábana casi media hora, pensando a mil por segundo. Al final resopló y buscó sus cosas para tomar una ducha muy larga.

Un paso a la vez. Tenía que poner sus ideas en orden.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ya se armó la de Dios(?) Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Dos

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo alterno. Aquí los personajes tienen 21 años y son más desinhibidos, aunque creo que con alcohol de por medio todos lo son (?)

 **PAREJA:** SyaoranxSakura, mención EriolxTomoyo

* * *

 **UNA NOCHE BASTA**

* * *

 **DOS**

Aquellos fueron los días más incómodos de su vida. A decir verdad, lo de evitar a Syaoran no salió tan bien porque, por alguna fuerza del destino, SIEMPRE acababan encontrándose en alguna parte: la cafetería, la biblioteca o cualquiera parte del campus –lo cual era raro considerando lo enorme que era–. El único lugar en el que se sentía "a salvo" era su facultad, ya que no estudiaban lo mismo. Las escazas veces que coincidió con Syaoran, Sakura se excusó diciendo que debía hacer algún trabajo, huyendo con la persona de turno que le acompañara. Era un lío, pero ella seguía esperando que el ambiente entre ambos se calmara y todo volviera a ser lo más parecido a lo usual.

— Si me evitas por... —bajó la voz dos octavas, casi hablando en un susurro, — lo que pasó entre nosotros. Córtalo. Acaba con eso ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacerlo. Es... incómodo. Más de lo que debería.

Harto de la situación, Syaoran había logrado arrinconar a Sakura en uno de los pasillos de la facultad. Él, personalmente había ido a buscarle para acabar con todo ese " _te evito porque no supero nuestro acostón_ "; no le importaba llamar la atención por su accionar, mucho menos que los que pasaran por allí les dirigieran miradas escrutantes y cotillas. ¡Al diablo con todo y todos! Ya se decía él un tipo con paciencia y suficiente temple para soportar los desplantes de Sakura, pero tenía un límite y ese era, precisamente que lo evitara fingiendo que no lo conocía.

— Se supone que me dijiste que lo dejaríamos por la paz y la única aquí que me aleja eres tú misma, ¿qué pasó, Sakura? ¿Acaso ya no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos? Habla de una vez —sonó resentido. Resentido y decepcionado. Él no era de demostrar emociones pero la situación lo estaba agobiando. Quería hablarle de un gran logro que había conseguido, pero... resopló y apoyó ambas manos sobre las paredes para que así la otra no pensara en huir. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que lo intentaría.

— Pensé que estabas enfadado —patética, su excusa era patética. Desvió la mirada, justo ahora no le acomodaba la diferencia de estaturas; además que fue ella la que se estuvo muriendo de vergüenza todos estos días. Tomoyo había insistido para que le contara lo que le ocurría, incluso Touya y su padre le preguntaron si le pasaba algo cuando habló por teléfono con ellos. ¡Odiaba ser tan evidente! Había intentado rehuir de la realidad centrándose en sus estudios o en el equipo de atletismo del cual era parte.

Pero estaba siendo tan injusta que fue obvio que el contrario se enfadaría y tarde o temprano acabaría encarándola. Fingió demencia ante sus compañeros y conocidos y jaló a Syaoran del brazo, sacándolo de la facultad; debían conversar, estar tranquilos y sin miradas curiosas. Tomó aire; evidentemente ya no tuvo la misma impresión que aquella "fatídica" mañana, pero seguía actuando un poco extraña.

— Por supuesto que quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo —reafirmó mirándolo a los ojos. — He actuado mal, lo siento, pero también es verdad que he tenido muchas cosas en la facultad y últimamente la cabeza me duele por todo —mordió su labio inferior, buscaba las siguientes palabras para poder expresarse bien y no hacer enojar /más/ a Syaoran. — ¿Ya almorzaste? —invitarlo a comer quizás sería una buena forma de quebrar la tensión, compensarlo y volver a lo de siempre. — Han pasado varios días —siguió como si nada. — A decir verdad no me ha pasado nada interesante, pero podemos aprovechar para conversar de otras cosas...

— Me he ganado una pasantía para estudiar en el extranjero —soltó sin más, pasando de la perorata que la otra le echaba. Buscaba de nuevo aquel aire de convivencia que compartían siempre ante el logro del contrario. Es más, hasta se animó a echar un codazo suave en el costado de ella. Sonrió o lo intentó. — Me marcho en un mes. ¡Sakura! ¿Te imaginas?

 _"¿Te imaginas?"_ Era todo lo que podía decir pero, más allá de aquellas simples palabras albergaba tantas cosas. Y esperaba que la castaña olvidara todo lo que pasó, porque realmente quería concentrarse en pasarla bien esas últimas semanas.

Sakura pareció en _shock_ los primeros segundos. ¿Se iba? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante eso? ¡Un mes no es nada! Sintió su boca secarse, su estómago se encogió y se sintió angustiada porque sabía cómo era el tema de esas pasantías en el extranjero; la gente no solía volver. Aún así hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y felicitarlo de corazón porque sabía que Syaoran se merecía una oportunidad así y mucho más.

Sin embargo se sintió tan idiota y se maldijo mil veces por haber desperdiciado casi tres semanas ignorándolo por vergüenza en vez de estar con él y disfrutar ese último momento juntos hasta quién sabe quizás cuánto tiempo. Sus ojos la traicionaron y derramó un par de lágrimas, lo abrazó tanto para esconderse como para... todo lo demás.

— Te voy a extrañar tanto —confesó. Porque una cosa fue no verlo porque huía de él, pero otra muy distinta es saber que aunque lo busque, no lo va a encontrar. — Pero estoy tan feliz por ti —rió torpe. — ¿A dónde irás? Espero que si te quedas allá al menos luego tengas la decencia de venir a verme o invitarme a tu casa.

— Londres —hizo una pausa que ocupó para limpiarle las lágrimas. — Cuando me instale por completo te invitaré y haremos turismo.

Dolor. Mirarla reír y llorar al mismo tiempo le dolió de tal forma que quiso llorar. Correspondió el abrazo con algo de fuerza. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Sakura y resopló.

— Y, vamos. Hablaremos por móvil y vídeo-llamadas. Será como siempre. No te olvidaré ni me olvidarás.

Si bien ya se encontraba en el extranjero, pues era originario de Hong Kong, en sus planes de vida siempre estuvo esa idea loca de irse aún más lejos, a Europa y hacer una vida allí. Su madre sabía sobre sus intenciones de abrir una nueva sucursal de la empresa familiar y por supuesto que recibió todo su apoyo. Ganarse la pasantía en Inglaterra era una ayuda porque podría darse una idea de cómo eran las cosas allá y así no adentrarse a ciegas en un mundo tan competitivo. Si incluso Eriol le ofreció quedarse en su casa en el centro de Londres mientras encontrara un lugar cómodo para establecerse. Todo estaba yendo viento en popa, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Y si bien en su momento dudó en irse –eso ocurrió tras haber conocido a Sakura– el tiempo le indicó que algo tan mínimo como la distancia no desharía el lazo tan fuerte que tenían.

— También te voy a extrañar —confesó. Le dio otro apretujo y se separó de ella. — Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podríamos volver a ser los de siempre y disfrutar del tiempo que me queda aquí?

Sakura asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, aún con lágrimas alojadas en sus pestañas. Lo iba a extrañar, pero sabía que él estaría bien, que estaría feliz, que cumpliría uno de sus sueños y que, por supuesto, aquel sería un paso importante para el comienzo de su carrera. Se secó torpemente las lágrimas e intentó sonar animada cuando le insistió para ir a comer algo.

Y cumplió su promesa. Volvieron a ser los mejores amigos de siempre con sus tonterías y humor extraño. El problema no fue sólo que ese mes se pasó demasiado rápido, también radicó en que cada vez que pensaba en que Syaoran se iría, debía correr al baño a vomitar. Para mala suerte más de una vez no alcanzó y tuvo que disculparse hasta el cansancio con los de la limpieza. Por ello fue que comenzó a llevar ropa extra en la mochila. Si bien Tomoyo no tenía problemas con pasarle ropa –aquel gusto por el diseño nunca amainó, aún cuando, al igual que Syaoran, estudiara economía para luego dedicarse a la empresa de su familia– sentía que estaba abusando de la buena voluntad de su amiga. Además que odiaba ver la preocupación surcada en las lindas facciones de Tomoyo.

Sakura no creyó que el que Syaoran se fuera le iba a afectar tanto al punto de somatizarlo. Al menos el chino la consentía comprándole cosas para comer, porque no la dejaba ir con el estómago vacío. Claro que le reclamó el no ir al médico... es que, ¡por favor! Ella estudiaba fisioterapia, algo de medicina sabía y, no iba a molestar a un médico por un virus estomacal. Además que prefería mil veces que Syaoran luego la abrazara e invitara a comer... si hasta tomó la costumbre de cargar con enjuague bucal para ella; aunque con los ácidos del estómago su boca no recibía de buen modo aquel líquido.

[…]

Fanren, una de las hermanas mayores de Syaoran, por vídeo-llamada le dijo que alejarse de la gente querida era uno de los tantos tragos amargos que recibiría en la vida. Luego comenzó a especular que era quizás por la educación machista de la familia que lo obligaba a muchas cosas por ser el único heredero varón. Syaoran a veces envidiaba a sus hermanas y la libertad que tenían.

Las cuatro mayores vivían en una eterna fiesta de compras y maquillaje. ¿Cliché? Por supuesto. Syaoran jamás sintió tan encima la responsabilidad de ser el heredero como en ese momento. Se juró que si alguna vez tenía una hija, no la dejaría de lado por su género; ya era hora de dejar de lado la educación machista.

En el aeropuerto, sus amigos fueron a despedirlo. Eriol viajaría con él para asegurarse que no tuviera inconvenientes en su casa o se sintiera incómodo con el idioma. Despedirse de Sakura fue peor de lo que había predicho y se debatió entre partir o quedarse… admitía que en gran parte era por ver el estado de salud de ella y, porque aunque muchas veces le insistió en que acudiera a un médico… sabía que era en vano, que era testaruda. Aún así, la preocupación estaba ahí, era su mejor amiga después de todo. Tomoyo, dejando de lado la nube rosa en la que estaba encerrada con su novio, le tranquilizó, diciendo que se aseguraría que su prima fuera al médico y que le diría todo respecto a su salud. Daidouji también sospechaba, al igual que Sakura, que estaba somatizando su tristeza, pero era mejor consultar a un experto.

Luego vinieron abrazos, uno especialmente largo para Sakura; promesas y un adiós temporal. Prometió volver en vacaciones, o que los invitaría a todos en Navidad, pues para esa fecha ya tendría su piso propio.

[…]

— El desayuno es muy diferente a lo que tengo acostumbrado. Aquí toman zumo de naranja, café, tostadas con jalea o emparedados de jamón simple, cereal con leche, ensalada de frutas a la cual le vierten granola y yogur. Demasiado para mi gusto —hizo una mueca de querer regurgitar, obviamente en broma y rió quedo y breve para después solo resoplar. — La familia de Eriol me ha tratado muy bien, pero… es extraño que no estés acá. No hay a quién molestar por las mañanas por su pelo de espantapájaros.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a Londres, si bien no tenía quejas sobre su instancia tanto estudiantil como cotidiana, acostumbrarse a la vida británica era muy diferente. Y ni hablar del jetlag. Cuando se mudó a Japón a los once años, al menos tenía a Wei. Se prometió que dedicaría el fin de semana a buscar un lugar donde vivir y traer a su fiel mayordomo para no sentirse solo. Sentía que era como empezar de cero, pero eso no lo mencionó en la vídeo-llamada que estaba teniendo con Sakura; la diferencia de horarios le obligaba a ser él quien se desvelara, además lo hacía porque intuía que aun algo estaba mal con la salud de ella. Tomoyo no le había dicho nada, pero nada más bastaba ver la cara de Sakura para ver que no estaba bien.

Se acomodó mejor, apoyando la barbilla sobre la almohada y guardó silencio, porque sabía que ahora ella le daría su opinión, el punto de vista que siempre él tomaba como apoyo. Sakura, por su parte, sólo pudo disimular la mueca de asco ante lo que escuchó; pensar en comida le daba asco y el motivo por el cual aquello era causado sólo lograba que se encogiera sobre sí misma deseando el que la tierra se la tragara. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada que tenía sobre su regazo e imitó el accionar del contrario.

— También te extraño —no iba a ponerse sentimental, no quería, pero ahora que estaban lejos había decidido no guardarse las cosas. — Lástima que sólo me extrañas porque no tienes a quien molestar —simuló ofensa, mas pronto rió suavemente. — ¿Cómo sigues con el idioma? ¿Aún tienes ese acento raro? Ah, y antes de que me vuelvas a reclamar, ya fui al médico, Tomoyo me acompañó… no tengo nada grave, sólo un poco de anemia, falta de hierro y vitaminas, así que me dieron pastillas y eso…

Dijo la verdad a medias, no se atrevió a decirle todo, es decir, ¿para qué? Porque sabía que Syaoran mandaría por un tubo su pasantía y su gran oportunidad. No, no, jamás podría perdonarse si hacía eso. Había sido difícil convencer a Tomoyo que no dijera nada, ni siquiera a Eriol; ya luego vería qué hacer con lo que le aquejaba.

— Me preocupa que seas siempre el que se desvela, Syaoran; no quiero que luego por mi culpa vayas mal en clases, o que acabes desmayado por agotamiento. Eso sí sería un problema porque tendrían que buscar una grúa para jirafas —volvió a reír. Syaoran no era tan alto, solo unos centímetros por sobre el promedio, aún así Sakura nunca perdía oportunidad para molestarlo. — Mañana me desvelo yo, ¿sí? No acepto un no como respuesta.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, Sakura! Me niego. No, no y no. Estás delicada de salud y te desvelarás, ¿estás loca? Me opongo. Si no soy yo el que se desvela dejaremos de hablar —frunció los labios y arrugó el ceño para verse molesto. En serio no iba a dejar que la otra pasara desvelos porque él quería escucharla. — Tengo sueño. Hablamos más tarde, ¿vale? Te mandaré un mensaje luego.

Apenas cerró la portátil, la dejó a un lado y se acomodó en su cama. Inevitablemente recordó 'aquella' noche, o lo poco que lograba venir a su mente. Y aunque se negó a rememorar, no pudo. Mejor intentó dormir, lo menos que quería era faltarle el respeto a su amiga de aquella forma.

Sakura infló los mofletes, molesta. Syaoran debía ser el hombre más testarudo sobre la faz de la tierra. Ahí donde estaba ella era recién de mañana, pero en Londres el reloj bordeaba las 1 am. Era una suerte que los jueves entrara un poco más tarde a clases.

Luego de enterarse de su "dolencia" comprendió los vómitos, el cansancio, el dolor de pies, todo… y por desgracia no era algo relacionado a anemia o a falta de vitaminas como le había dicho a Syaoran; aunque eso de que comenzó a tomar vitaminas sí era cierto. Resultaba casi gracioso… y el 'casi' era expresado con profundo sarcasmo. Es decir, sólo una vez estuvo con un hombre, esa vez perdió su virginidad… y la guinda del pastel fue descubrir que ahora estaba embarazada.

Decirle a Syaoran estaba fuera de discusión. Ya se le ocurriría algo, después de todo disimular en una cámara web era bastante fácil. Tomoyo no diría nada y Eriol… uhm, ya luego se le ocurriría algo para explicar su vientre abultado y, por supuesto, lo convencería para que no le dijera a Syaoran. Y luego podría… podría… podría decirle al chino que consiguió trabajo de niñera /tenía que pensar en una mejor excusa/. No iba a arruinarle el sueño haciendo que volviera a Japón a ser padre de un hijo no deseado. En más de una ocasión le había oído decir que ser padre estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Tomó aire para intentar controlar sus lágrimas y se acarició el vientre porque inevitablemente en algún momento tendría que decirle a su familia.

[…]

Afortunadamente no se lo tomaron /tan/ mal. Touya casi explotó de rabia, reclamando el nombre del desgraciado que le hizo 'eso' y su padre permaneció en _shock_ , sin decir nada. No supo qué reacción había sido peor. Ese día estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en su vieja habitación junto a su gato, Kero. Ignoró las llamadas y mensajes de Tomoyo.

Un día que no tenía clases por la tarde, su padre la invitó a almorzar así que tomó el tren a Tomoeda apenas acabó la jornada de la mañana. El abrazo de él la reconfortó y sintió ganas de llorar. Más a la tarde, descubrió armada en su habitación la cuna que había usado de bebé y ya no pudo contener el llanto. El abrazo de su hermano mayor, aún cuando lo agradeció, le provocó llorar aún más.

Los meses pasaron. Probablemente lo que más lamentó fue el hecho de tener que salir del equipo de atletismo. Las vídeo-llamadas con Syaoran siguieron y todo indicaba que las cosas iban muy bien para él. Incluso le comentó entre risas sobre una chica que conoció en la biblioteca con la que aparentemente había 'química'. No supo por qué le dio tanta pena escuchar aquello. Incluso sintió una patadita en el vientre.

Por casi una semana no habló con su amigo. Eso se debió a que ingresó al hospital para dar a luz y los días que estuvo ahí hasta el momento en que regresó a su casa. Disfrazó todo con el hecho de estar en periodo de exámenes muy complicados en la universidad… compatibilizar su embarazo con los estudios fue duro y ahora se pondría peor. Equilibrar su último año con su hija recién nacida no sería fácil; era una suerte que su padre y hermano estuvieran tan dispuestos a ayudarla. Eriol, Tomoyo, sus amigos de la escuela y la universidad e incluso la señora Sonomi fueron a verla al hospital para conocer a la pequeña Nadeshiko. Sonomi se mostró muy conmovida con el homenaje de Sakura a su madre y no dudó en ofrecer su casa para hacer una fiesta por el nacimiento de la niña, claro que pospondrían la celebración hasta que tanto Sakura como su hija estuvieran en óptimas condiciones para festejar.

Cuando se sintió un poco recuperada y ya en su casa, Sakura procuró maquillarse para disimular lo más posible su cansancio e inició la tan ansiada vídeo-llamada con Syaoran. Lo extrañaba mucho y quería oír su voz. Nadeshiko aún estaba durmiendo tranquilamente así que era la hora ideal.

— Hey —sonrió al ver que tenía el cabello un poco desordenado. — ¿Me extrañaste?

[…]

Había un dicho que su padre le decía mucho cuando era pequeño. « _Cuando estás viendo realizados tus sueños, el tiempo corre deprisa sin permitirte disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos importantes_ ». Bien, tenía mucha razón ya que desde que había llegado a Londres el tiempo no se detenía. Un día estaba empezando el cuatrimestre y al darse cuenta ya había pasado cerca de un año. Y lo más importante pese a todo eso es que el vínculo de amistad que tenía con Sakura no se había visto mermado, al contrario, pese a ser vídeo llamadas, ella se comportaba más atenta con él y viceversa. Dejando de lado que algunas veces se veía fatal y que evadía muchas cosas de su vida, ella seguía siendo la misma. Y él en algún punto también, aunque ahora contaba con la presencia de otra persona en sus planes a largo plazo.

Extrañó en demasía esos días en que no se hablaron pero, se dijo que era lo mejor, más si Sakura estaba esforzándose igual que él en los estudios. Algún día todos esos desvelos y sacrificios valdrían la pena. Claro que sí.

— Parece como si hubieras muerto y resucitado —su falta de tacto era parte de su encanto; Tomoyo siempre reía de él por eso… aunque era verdad que Sakura no lucía de todo sana. Se preguntó qué tan duros fueron sus exámenes, quizás había pasado noches enteras sin dormir. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos para descubrir cualquier secreto que Sakura estuviera guardándole. — Entonces… —hizo una pausa porque le llegó un mensaje al móvil el cual leyó rápido y despachó sin responder. — ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? Dime rápido porque necesito contarte una buena nueva. Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo —¿ella podía notar la emoción en su rostro? Esperaba que sí, y que con eso se animara un poco.

— Yo, uhm... —comenzó con voz temblorosa. Jamás fue buena mentirosa y ahora temía quedar en evidencia. Sabía que los avestruces no hacían eso de esconderse, pero en este momento deseó poder meter la cabeza bajo tierra y desaparecer. Entonces pareció que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó que quería contarle algo. — ¿Qué pasó?

Aún podía sentir aún su corazón latiendo a mil por culpa del estrés. El cortisol seguro lo tenía en la estratósfera. Desvió un poco la cabeza para ver a su hija durmiendo; estaba tan tranquila y se veía tan linda que no pudo evitar sonreír. Volvió su atención a la pantalla del computador y solo entonces notó la ansiedad de Syaoran. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Acaso te estás aguantando las ganas de ir al baño?

— Fui antes de hablar contigo —agregó con tranquilidad. Despeinó su cabello con lentitud y, como no queriendo la cosa, agregó: — He encontrado a la indicada. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que el matrimonio no estaba hecho para mí? Retracto mis palabras —inspiró hondo y soltó lo que estaba conteniendo—. Sakura, le pediré matrimonio a Kaho.

Sí, tal vez para Sakura todo fuera apresurado y seguramente comenzaría con la perorata de que era muy joven aún y que podía enamorarse más adelante de alguien pero, para él, era lo contrario. No se había sentido así hace mucho. Quería a Kaho, quizá incluso la amaba, era la chica correcta, la adecuada, y se lo haría ver a Sakura en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

— No me digas nada antes de conocerla, ¿de acuerdo? —fue su única súplica y el deje en su voz podía corroborar aquello. — Era todo lo que te quería decir. Nos vemos después —y se desconectó. Vamos, podía verse algo maleducado pero si se quedaba un minuto más hablando con ella, estaba seguro que le diría la sorpresa que planeaba: ir por las vacaciones invernales, y era algo que no deseaba arruinar.

Se las había arreglado para reunir a todos en Japón. Sus hermanas parecieron encantadas con la idea y, de hecho, ya se habían adueñado de su departamento. Su madre fue un poco más difícil de convencer, pero todo fue más fácil cuando reconoció merecer unos días de vacaciones. Estaba ansioso, ansioso porque llevaría a su novia consigo y esperaba que todos la aprobaran. Y si no… que se fueran al diablo, le pediría matrimonio de todas formas.

En Japón, Sakura aún no acababa de digerir la noticia cuando se dio cuenta que Li había cortado la llamada. Todo había sido tan rápido. Luego de escuchar el nombre femenino dejó de escuchar aún cuando veía moverse los labios de Syaoran. ¿Cómo que se iba a casar? Si no hacía ni un año que la conocía, ¿por qué el apuro? ¿Acaso la había dejado embarazada? Já, casi, casi rió por eso último. ¿Pero por qué se iba a casar? Ni siquiera le dejó decirle algo… veía el cuadro de chat en blanco y el " _off-line_ " a un lado. Estaba estupefacta, no lo podía creer y tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

.

.

.

* * *

 **En mi defensa... me gusta el drama(?)**

 **¡Gracias por por reviews! (L)**


	3. Tres

Estoy llena de cosas y un capítulo largo para compensar que no he contestado reviews.

* * *

 **UNA NOCHE BASTA  
**

* * *

 **TRES**

La vida sigue, no iba a echarse a morir por pena, mucho menos dejaría de atender a su hija. Nadeshiko era la niña más linda que había visto jamás, completamente preciosa, estaba enamorada de ella. Sus amigos de la universidad fueron a su casa para conocerla e igual cayeron rendidos ante esos ojitos grandes y la sonrisa coqueta tan igual a la de... su padre. Si incluso los pequeños mechones que tenía eran iguales a los de Syaoran. Suerte que al menos nadie notó eso.

Compatibilizar las clases con los cuidados de Nadeshiko fue complicado, ¡vaya que lo fue! Seguir estudiando en Tokio le fue imposible y, a pesar que lo intentó, se vio forzada a cambiarse a la universidad de Tomoeda. Todo era en pro de su hija, ella lo valía.

¿Cosas buenas que rescataba de todo esto? Además de Nadeshiko, pues… su pecho creció; se sintió orgullosa de su nueva copa cuando se vio forzada a ir por nueva ropa interior. (Ahora pensaba que quizás decirle a Tomoyo que la acompañara no fue buena idea). Además, su hija era muy tranquila y dormía casi toda la noche de corrido, lo cual era extraño pues Touya le había dicho que ella había sido una escandalosa y aquello nuevamente le llevó a pensar que eso seguramente también lo había heredado de Syaoran.

Por suerte las vacaciones invernales llegaron. La vida entre la universidad y su hija se pasaba muy rápido y un descanso fue lo mejor para su alma agotada. Por otro lado estaba emocionada por la primera navidad de Nadeshiko; Tomoyo, extasiada con su nuevo papel de madrina, confeccionó un pequeño traje navideño para la niña y, por supuesto, hizo muchas fotos, luego se dijo que elegiría las mejores para dárselas a Sakura.

Ahora, madre e hija estaban en la sala de estar... habían juguetes por todos lados, el talco de bebé y los pañales estaban sobre el sofá pequeño, mas lejos de preocuparse por el desorden, Sakura estaba en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente los apuntes de una de sus clases con la que había quedado pendiente y su hija dormía.

Ah, la buena vida. Porque estar así, aún en medio del desorden, era el paraíso.

[...]

Para Syaoran, el tiempo pasaba rápido. Demasiado. Un día estaba hablando con Sakura por vídeo llamada sobre que pediría matrimonio a su novia Kaho y al siguiente estaba tocando a la puerta de la primera. Después de todo, el que fuera su mejor amiga le daba más privilegios por sobre sus demás conocidos, como el hecho de hacer las presentaciones de ambas chicas de forma oficial. Le dedicó una breve mirada a su acompañante, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y se tomó su tiempo en halarle para darle un corto beso en la mejilla, justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Momento incómodo.

— Sakura, te presento a Kaho —fue lo único que logró decir antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la nariz. Tanto su cara como la de su novia se pintaron de confusión pura. — Algo debió pasar —susurró, justificando el actuar de Sakura. Kaho simplemente frunció el ceño ante el pobre intento de excusa.

Tras mucha insistencia, Kaho había aceptado acompañarlo para conocer a la familia de su novio y la tan famosa amiga de la que tan buenas referencias tenía… pero ese recibimiento dejó mucho que desear. Syaoran le sonrió, ofreciendo una disculpa muda y paseó la mirada, buscando donde fijarla para que su novia no viera la sorpresa que le surcaba el rostro debido a la actitud de Sakura.

Lo que Li no sabía es que toda la felicidad que Sakura pudo haber sentido al volver a verlo después de un año, se fue al demonio en el segundo que recordó a su hija y que precisamente ese no era el momento para comentarle a Syaoran sobre su existencia. A lo único que atinó fue a cerrarle la puerta en la cara y recoger todos los juguetes y cosas de Nadeshiko; se maldijo mil veces por ser tan desordenada, ¡pero eran vacaciones! Y sólo fue ese el día en que se dijo que ya ordenaría luego. Casi se mata al pisar uno de esos peluches que suenan cuando los tocas. Arrojó todo a la cocina... porque no entrarían a la cocina y... tampoco a la sala, sí, los mantendría en la entrada y al demonio si lucía mal educada. Es su casa y hace lo que quiere.

Sakura miró disimuladamente por la ventana junto a la puerta y el estómago se le encogió al ver a una pelirroja espectacular junto a su amigo. Seguro era una zorra. Intentó disimular su mueca de celos disfrazándola con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente tras de sí.

— ¡S-Syaoran! —maldijo también su voz temblorosa. Ignoró a la mujer junto a él y saltó a abrazarlo, fuerte, anhelante, lo había extrañado tanto, extrañaba el olor de su perfume, el contacto, todo... y por lo mismo lo mantuvo aferrado por bastante tiempo. — ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir? —rió ligero y se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos. Y justo en ese momento se quiso morir porque su hija comenzó a llorar.

Ignoró todo. Nadeshiko era muchísimo más importante que la vergüenza que eventualmente tendría cuando Syaoran le reclamara el no haberle dicho. Abrió la puerta y corrió para cargar a la pequeña y mecerla hasta que se calmara. Lo único malo de su hija era que no le gustaba estar sola, debía siempre haber alguien en la habitación con ella, incluso si no era a su lado. Suspiró y se dio ánimos para girar porque sabía que tanto Syaoran como su novia estaban justo atrás, mirando.

— Uhm, ella es mi hija, Nadeshiko.

Syaoran siempre tenía algo qué decir, fuera bueno o malo y nunca se cortaba. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en blanco. Aquella escena de la cual estaba siendo espectador no la estaba entendiendo del todo, más aun cuando Sakura dijo que esa niña era su...

— ¿Disculpa? —pensó no haber escuchado bien, por lo que carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Sintiéndose un intruso sin serlo realmente; no pudo evitar acercarse, seguido de su novia. Rió, algo nervioso y ansioso. — Sakura, creo que no te escuché bien, ¿dijiste hija? Pero, ¿cómo va a ser? Tu... tu... apenas, ¡maldita sea, Kinomoto! Apenas tienes 21 años —resopló buscando calmarse porque se sentía, ¿cómo se sentía? Ni él sabía explicarse. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tantas veces que hablamos y no sé te ocurrió decirme que estabas esperando un bebé. ¿No somos amigos? Imagino que no lo creíste conveniente, ¿no? El padre de tu bebé podría molestarse —entonces cayó en cuenta. — ¿Quién es el bastardo que te hizo eso?

Y tan pronto como se escuchó, se maldijo.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡No busqué que esto pasara! —alzó la voz, estaba molesta, molesta por todas las veces que escuchó lo mismo, por todas las miradas indiscretas cuando iba a la universidad aún embarazada y la gente mayor sobretodo le dedicaba una mueca de reproche. Ya estaba harta de eso y no quería que encima Syaoran le reclamara. Mucho menos porque eso /quizás/ le dio una idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado si le hubiera contado desde el comienzo que iba a ser padre; no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco y abrazó a su hija con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla. — ¿Cómo querías que te contara algo tan serio por internet? —volvió a reclamar, esta vez con un tono más suave.

Una vez más se convenció de que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue ocultar a todos quien era el padre de su hija. Nadeshiko seguro sería una chica muy lista, entendería cuando fuera mayor y le explicara. Se notó visiblemente incómoda cuando la bebé comenzó a buscar su pecho, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué justo ahora? Buscó pronto una manta con la cual cubrirse y no tuvo opción, se sentó en el sofá, se descubrió un pecho para que Nadeshiko pudiera comer y se tapó con la manta para no causar tanta incomodidad. Suspiró.

Sabía que esa conversación se daría un día, que Syaoran le preguntaría por quién era el padre; y aún cuando lo había ensayado mil veces en su cabeza, ahora sintió las palabras atorársele en la garganta.

— No quiero hablar sobre el padre de Nadeshiko —se odió por sonar tan vulnerable. Que Syaoran pensara lo que quisiera, no le iba a decir la verdad, menos ahora que el maldito idiota decidió casarse con una zorra que acaba de conocer. La rabia le hacía pensar muchas cosas, ¡que molesta estaba en este momento!

Syaoran bufó, soltando todo su coraje e ira que ya estaban haciendo mella en él y fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó. Tan fuerte que se le quedó mirando con atención a la pequeña en brazos de Sakura. Por un segundo pensó que... ¿y si...? ¿Podría ser qué...? No, no, Sakura le hubiera informado de algo tan delicado como eso. Además era notorio que el padre de esa criatura había sido un imbécil desobligado que solo la concibió y olvidó. Apretó sus puños por inercia y no fue hasta que Kaho le tomó del brazo que reaccionó. Se sorprendió así mismo ante el reflejo que el espejo que estaba frente a él, el rictus que tenía y lo arrebolado que se veía y no justamente por estar tímido, ni en menos. Exhaló e inhaló, buscando relajarse. Venga, lo intentaría otra vez. Hablar tranquilos y no alterarse, que con lo poco captado entendió que Sakura no necesitaba estar siendo sermoneada en esos momentos.

Le dedicó una breve mirada a Kaho la cual solo asintió. No necesitaban palabra alguna para comunicarse, quizá por ello la elegía. Ella era tan parecida a Sakura en ciertos rasgos... aunque no era lugar ni instante para pensar en algo así.

Ocupó lugar a lado de la castaña, sin inmutarse por el simple hecho de que ella estaba amamantando a la criatura. De hecho, aprovechó para repensar que podría decir y solo atinó a ponerle un brazo por los hombros, halarla hacia él y abrazarla lo necesario para transmitirle su apoyo. Eso claro, sin estorbar en la alimentación de aquella bebé por la cual sintió un profundo afecto y cariño espontáneo. Se dijo también que era porque era la hija de su mejor amiga.

— Todo lo que necesites, solo pídelo ¿de acuerdo? No importa dónde, cómo, cuándo o con quién esté. Llámame. Vendré tan pronto como la diferencia de horarios me lo permita —y le besó la frente sin importar que su novia, a la que le pediría dentro de tres días matrimonio, los viera. Ella debía entender, Kaho debía comprender que Sakura sería parte importante en el futuro compartido de ambos, más ahora que había adoptado la fiel decisión de velar por su amiga e hija.

Sakura por unos segundos se sintió tan feliz, porque pensó que visto desde fuera seguro lucían como una familia feliz /por fin/. Por unos instantes imaginó a Syaoran feliz con el hecho de saber sobre su paternidad y que se quedaría con ellas y serían una familia. Incluso sus ojos se aguaron producto de la felicidad que le causó esa fantasía. Pero debía ser realista, por más que duela, quizás... quizás esa mujer que estaba ahí, aún parada en medio de la sala no era tan mala, Syaoran la había elegido después de todo. Tenía que tener la mente abierta, relajarse, hacerse a la idea que lo mejor sería nunca contar la verdad... porque aunque le doliera, si Syaoran estaba feliz, eso debía bastarle.

— Mejor no te diré nada, siempre exageras todo —rió entre dientes y lo empujó levemente con el hombro para luego acomodarse en su pecho; sólo sería un momento, un momento que le ayudaría a relajarse de una vez. El silencio sumió la casa y permaneció así hasta que Nadeshiko ya no quiso seguir comiendo. Se removió y le pidió a su amigo que la cargara un poco mientras ella le daba la espalda para limpiarse y acomodarse la ropa. Pensó en lo lindo que su hija fuera cargada por primera vez por su papá. Ese sería otro recuerdo que atesoraría en su mente. — Ven aquí, mi amor —si le dio algo de vergüenza que alguien le oyera ser tan dulce, pero con Nadeshiko era algo natural. Volvió a cargarla y la paseó suavemente, con la barbilla de la bebé sobre su hombro y acariciando su espalda para que no le dé reflujo, incluso tarareó un poco, pues sabía que su hija así se relajaba por completo. — Por cierto, disculpen el desorden... no esperaba visitas así que me relajé —fue sincera. — Por cierto, Syaoran, ya sabes donde está todo, ¿puedes ir a buscar té? Creo que mi padre compró ayer unos dulces. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlos, por favor?

— Siempre has sido una desordenada —comentó haciendo la broma del día, no podía evitarlo. — Kaho, no le creas —y huyó a la cocina a traer bebidas y algo que picar, más sabiendo /lo había leído en algún periódico o revista, no recordaba/ que las mujeres recién paridas eran más agresivas de lo normal.

Y se tardó su buen tiempo, la nevera estaba bien surtida, si, y todo estaba como debería estar para alimentar a ese par de señoritas sin embargo; había algo que a Syaoran no le convencía del todo, por ello se quedó allí, en medio de la cocina debatiendo si comerse ese solitario pedazo de pastel de chocolate que estaba viendo con suma interrogante.

Sakura se mostró ofendida. Ella no era un desastre, já, si de desorden de trata, era cosa de ver la habitación de Syaoran. Eso SI era un desastre nuclear. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá cuando Syaoran se fue a la cocina y prestó atención entonces a la mujer que, aunque pareciera chiste, seguía de pie. Usó su tono más amable para indicarle que se sentara si apetecía. El silencio fue incómodo. Pasaron unos minutos y dejó a su hija cómoda en su silla de bebé con esos juguetes que tenía colgando y que le gustaba patear.

— Syaoran me ha hablado bastante de ti —mentira, apenas y la mencionó un par de veces, pero quizás así la mujer se sentiría más cómoda y dejaría de observar tanto a su hija. Vamos, que sabe que Nadeshiko es completamente adorable y linda, pero ya comenzaba a incomodarse.

— ¿Syaoran es el padre de tu hija?

No supo cómo reaccionar. En blanco, totalmente en blanco, pálida. Lo peor fue que con su silencio le cedió la respuesta y sólo pudo notar el gesto fruncido de la contraria.

— Él no sabe —se apresuró a decir, torpe. — No le voy a decir… él es feliz contigo, eso me ha dicho.

Y decir aquello le dolió, le dolió porque ella también quería a Syaoran; le costó tanto darse cuenta y tuvo que pasar eso aquella noche y luego lo de su embarazo para darse cuenta. ¿Pero ya qué sentido tenía? Él había elegido a la pelirroja espectacular de labios carnosos.

— El pastel de chocolate que estaba en la nevera, sufrió un perc- —La frase quedó al aire y él, quedó estático apenas puso un pie en la salilla de recibimiento. Hombre, que la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo de mantequilla. Kaho se encontraba sonriéndole a Sakura de una forma... ¿siniestra? La quería mucho, que le perdonara por pensar así de sus sonrisas, aunque la de Sakura no se quedaba atrás. No. Era diferente, era... era como si estuviera melancólica, arrepentida. Costeó una ceja, algo interrogativo y terminó por acercarse a su novia; ella solo le recibió con un efusivo beso en la mejilla, marcando su labial rojo sobre su piel y él solo pudo atinar a asentir cuando Kaho mencionó la recepción que se ofrecería en su casa, con motivo de su regreso por vacaciones.

« _Tienes que ir_ » Recordó decir a Sakura antes de que le tomaran de la mano y con un breve intercambio de miradas, se marchó de allí. En todo el camino no dijo palabra alguna, en primera porque se había quedado algo perturbado por eso último ocurrido momentos atrás y en segunda porque tenía algunas cosas que pensar para esos días y el resto de su futuro.

[…]

Una amena estancia, rodeado de postres, sodas, té, ponche, algunos tragos /cortesía de sus hermanas/ y un ambiente cálido por la suave melodía que se extendía por todo el lugar; así era la fiesta que había sido convocada a su honor. Y no podía faltar amigos, y conocidos. Sin embargo para Syaoran todavía faltaba alguien que llegase para que todo estuviera en armonía, y lo dejaba muy en claro cuando miraba hacia la puerta o por la ventana cada diez minutos. Sakura debía estar hacía una hora allí. Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una cita con él, y eso solo le hacía acrecentar ese leve mal humor que había tenido los últimos dos días de los cuales no había sabido absolutamente nada de ella. Ni Kaho podía controlarlo, discutían o hacían intento de ello cada vez que salía a colación la preocupación obsesiva de él por aquel par de chicas que... iban llegando en ese segundo.

— Pensé que no vendrías —se oyó decir cuando ya estaba junto a la castaña y su hija. Había pasado abiertamente de su novia y las personas allí lo notaron. Nadie dijo nada, por educación. Tomó a Nadeshiko entre sus brazos sin permiso y la apretujó, solo un poco, lo necesario para que la pequeña le mirara y sonriera. Oh, tenía un hoyuelo del lado izquierdo, justo como él; qué niña más adorable. — Hay té, del que te gusta y también pedí a Fuutie que preparara tu postre favorito —le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y guiñó. No perdía esa actitud juguetona que con Sakura simplemente emergía. Y esa acción sólo hizo que Nadeshiko riera más; « _Creo que le agradas_ », dijo alguien de improviso tras él. Eriol, que, al contemplar a la niña, entreabrió los labios, listo para decir algo, más Tomoyo le hizo un gesto para que cerrara la boca y luego miró a Sakura y, con una sonrisa cortés, se alejó, llevándose a su novio con ella. Syaoran solo sonrió y meneó la cabeza. — ¿Por qué tardaste en venir? Estaba pensando ir a por ti y la niña si no llegaban en diez minutos.

— Tu siempre de exagerado —en verdad sólo era así con ella; el mundo sabía que a Li Syaoran le importaba tres cuernos lo que pasara o dejara de pasar si eso no le involucraba... e incluso si lo hacía igual adoptaba esa actitud. Se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando la madre de él vio a su hija a lo lejos, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo. — No sabía si venir, está nevando y hace mucho frío, no quería que Nadeshiko enfermara; pero mi papá me pasó el auto así que... —dejó la frase en el aire. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó donde siempre junto al bolso con las cosas de la bebé, porque era obvio que no era la primera ni la segunda vez que iba. Saludó a los presentes y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando notó que Syaoran y su hija se volvieron el centro de atención. — Cuando en cinco minutos te canses, dime para sostener a Nadeshiko... tus brazos flacos no me dan confianza —mofó ligero.

Syaoran le mostró la lengua con cierta actitud infantil en torno al comentario de sus brazos. Ya no era tan flacucho, hace mucho que iba al gimnasio. Mas eso pasó a segundo término cuando todos se acercaron a saludarlo y a curiosear a la pequeña, a la cual abrazó con cierta sobre protección e, hinchando el pecho, dispuesto a bromear, alzó la voz, lo suficiente para que los presentes de allí le voltearan a ver, entonces, miró a Kaho y pese a que advirtió esa molestia en ella, prosiguió con lo que tenía en mente /a razonamiento de él, era divertido/.

— ¿A qué es preciosa, verdad? —preguntó con esa sonrisa cuando alzó a Nadeshiko un poco para que la viesen mejor y todos respondieron que sí. — Lo sé, es igual que la madre —y ahora señaló con la cabeza a Sakura la cual se ganó un par de aplausos de algunos, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. Hizo un pequeño silencio, miró a todos, miró a Sakura y guiñó también y soltó lo pensado. — Y que el padre. Les presento a mi hija —y sonrió, amplio y orgulloso.

Y no entendió porque la salida dramática de Kaho, ni por qué Eriol le dio una mirada de comprensión. Ni mucho menos logró comprender por qué Sakura se largó andando entre los invitados directo a la cocina. A la cocina solo se iba cuando estaban molestos y planeaban aclarar las cosas. Retuvo el aliento y, confundido, no dirigió palabra o mirada alguno a los demás y siguió a Sakura, cuando debió seguir a su novia.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —cuestionó cuando estuvo frente a ella. Él todavía sostenía a la bebé que le miraba con esos ojitos verdes tan coquetos. Le recordó por un vago momento a Sakura cuando lo miraba e intentaba bromear con él cuando estudiaban en la biblioteca.

Sakura se dijo que todo se había ido al demonio. Su estómago se contrajo tanto que le dolió, por todos los cielos, era más que obvio que aquello había sido una broma, pero se sintió tan mal que tuvo que huir de esa escena. Y en la cocina ni siquiera atinó a buscar algo para beber o poner el agua hervir para hacerse un té. ¿La novia de Syaoran habría hablado con él? No, descartó eso de inmediato y volvió a la idea original de la broma. Estaba temblando; si no le había dicho la verdad a su amigo era porque no quería arruinarle la vida que ya formó... y de todos modos mantendrían en contacto así que, aunque no lo supiera, Nadeshiko sí tendría a su papá cerca y todo estaría bien así. Rápidamente tomó a su hija en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho; hacer eso la tranquilizaba, era el único modo.

— El tema del papá de Nadeshiko es complicado, creí que ya lo habías supuesto —sonó molesta. Estar enojada con él, hablarle golpeado, esa era la forma en la que podía sobreponerse al menos momentáneamente para encararlo y culpar a algo que, si bien no era mentira, tampoco era la verdad absoluta. Le dio la espalda y aferró más a su hija a su cuerpo. — Probablemente ella nunca lo conozca y no quiero que ni tu ni nadie se tomen atribuciones que sólo acabarán confundiéndola.

Él no esperó que Sakura le soltara aquello sin más. Supo que fue una tremenda estupidez bromear con ello.

Muy, muy en el fondo deseó ser el padre de aquella criatura y no entendió por qué, ni dio una razón lógica a su pensar, a su anhelo. Podía escuchar la música suave viniendo de la sala, las personas hablando y el respirar de ellos en la silenciosa cocina. ¿Debía quedarse o irse? Por vez primera se debatía de cómo actuar. Apretó ligeramente sus manos haciéndolas puño, arriesgándose a seguir hablando de aquel tema que evitó por no lastimar a su amiga pero ya que salía a relucir de nuevo, mejor aclararlo antes de que fuera tarde.

— Es complicado porque lo ves así. No necesitas... no necesitas que ella tenga un padre, Sakura —vaciló si en seguir o no y en su voz de seguro se notó. — Me tienes a mí. Déjame, permite que yo sea esa figura paternal. No necesitas decirle que soy su padre, podemos decir que soy su tío — sonó ansioso al hablar.

Y quiso seguir, exponerle a su mejor amiga que podría cuidar de ellas, velar por su bienestar pero justo, justo cuando quiso hacerlo, Kaho entró a la cocina seguida de su madre. No hizo falta cruzar palabra, bastó una mirada para que entendiese a qué venía. Suspiró, hondo, lento y pesado y prefirió seguir a su novia junto a los invitados mientras su madre iba atrás con Sakura.

Entonces, tras llamar la atención de todos al golpear una copa, Syaoran comenzó con unas palabras cargadas de un sentimiento que ya no estaba tan seguro de sentir. Un breve silencio, la noticia, la verdadera razón por la cual había vuelto... los invitados felicitando a la recién pareja comprometida, la música de fondo sonando, las copas tintineando ante el brindis y la sonrisa de Kaho amplia, reluciente cuando él le colocó el bonito anillo de compromiso. Tras el revuelo que se formó, Syaoran buscó a su mejor amiga para abrazarla y que le felicitara, porque necesitaba de ello para comprender que era realidad y que pese a eso, seguirían siendo amigos.

Sakura jamás pensó que aquella fiesta incluiría el compromiso de Syaoran y su novia; de haber sabido hubiera llegado al punto de inventar una resfriado en su hija para no tener que ver aquello. Estaba confundida, en un momento era como si Syaoran le diera pie a que le confesara su paternidad y al siguiente se comprometía, no sabía si reír, llorar o irse indignada de esa casa. Ah, pero sí sintió bastante pena porque él poniendo el anillo en el dedo de su novia lucía tan feliz... y claro que eso era importante, su felicidad, pero no podía compartir el mismo sentimiento en ese momento.

Rechazó la champaña aludiendo al hecho que estaba amamantando. Pensó en irse, lamentablemente no se iría enfadada sino bastante triste. Pero fue inteligente, sabía que si se iba ahora que justo se había efectuado el compromiso, levantaría sospechas así que le pidió a Tomoyo sostener a su hija un momento en lo que ella iba al baño.

¿Cuánto era lo socialmente aceptado para estar en un baño? ¿Tres minutos? Intentaría calmarse en ese momento. Lloraría, reclamaría y haría muecas en silencio, se retocaría el leve maquillaje que siempre usaba para pasar desapercibida y saldría como si nada. Con tres minutos bastaría... bueno, quizás cinco.

Y fueron los cinco minutos más cortos de su vida. Ahora sólo quería sostener fuerte a Nadeshiko contra su pecho y estar así hasta tranquilizarse.

Cuando vio acercarse a Syaoran /en realidad él la interceptó/ notó que esperaba una felicitación o algo parecido, pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de ello. Se limitó a abrazarlo. Quería gritarle que no se casara, que tenían una hija en común, que se suponía debía ser ella quien tuviera el anillo, pero vamos, no podía ser tan egoísta; Syaoran no la quería de ese modo y, aunque sonara cruel, Nadeshiko era el resultado de una noche de borrachera.

Kaho llegó en ese momento y le abrazó por el costado, viendo a Sakura con una reluciente sonrisa, le preguntó si se quedaba a cenar. Syaoran no supo si fue su imaginación o había alguna clase de secreto entre ellas. Se sintió incómodo y se excusó de ellas para ir mejor a por Nadeshiko. Se vio huyendo a su alcoba junto con la pequeña a la cual dejó sobre la cama para buscar algo. Cuando lo hubo hallado lo colgó al cuello de ella, un pequeño collar que él usó cuando pequeño. Indiferente de lo que su amiga dijera, él iba a ser el tío de Nadeshiko.

Se vio interrumpido de la "charla" que llevaba con la bebé cuando tocaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió.

— ¿De verdad te agrada tanto? —había llegado al segundo piso tras buscar a Syaoran, pues Tomoyo le había dicho que se llevó a la niña. No pudo evitar la pregunta; creía que al chino no le agradaban los bebés. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos juntos y tomó aire, como preparándose para la respuesta.

La pregunta le sacó de su pensar. Torció los labios, quizá con algo de molestia y debate interior. Ambivalencia, eso le causaba Nadeshiko pero era una opinión que no tenía porque expresar, por lo que se la guardó y al contrario añadió, con cierta sonrisa indescifrable:

— Tiene algo que me hace quererla —encogió un hombro y volvió a hacer una mueca que había descubierto en ese poco tiempo que a Nadeshiko le hacía que riera, como estaba haciendo. — Y no es porque sea tu hija, eso no tiene nada que ver. Es... —miró a su amiga, frunciendo los labios, buscando la palabra exacta, pero no la halló. — No sabría cómo explicarlo, me llama la atención. Es todo.

Silencio transcurrió entre ellos y fue él, el mismo quien lo rompió al palmear a un lado, sobre el colchón para que lo ocupase ella.

— Cómo pasa el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas? hacia años atrás nos quedábamos aquí hasta tarde leyendo cómics y jugando videojuegos, pensando en qué haríamos cuando fuéramos adultos —suspiró. — Y henos aquí, tu siendo mamá y yo a punto de casarme. Todo es tu culpa, no me hubieses dejado ir a Londres y tal vez esto no nos estaría pasando —bromeó. Y quizás fue cruel en su broma, pero era su forma de decir las cosas: directas y sin pudor.

El dolor en el estómago de Sakura fue automático. ¿Eso qué Syaoran no podía explicar sería su instinto? Dicen que la sangre "llama" después de todo pero hasta ese día creía que era sólo una frase de adorno. Trató de calmarse, ¡debía hacerlo! Oh rayos, iba a volverse loca, de verdad que sí. Y quizás sentarse junto a él no fue de las mejores ideas, pero sí quería tenerlo cerca, a él y a su hija y pensar nuevamente en la familia feliz... sólo sería un momento. Sus buenos momentos comenzaban a durar tan poco y la frustraban tanto que se dijo firmemente no volvería a soñar con algo que involucrara a Syaoran porque siempre ocurría algo que la hacía caer de cara al suelo. Frunció el ceño e intentó no sonar resentida. No supo si lo logró.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Siempre soñaste con Europa. Como sea, supongo que gracias a eso conociste al amor de tu vida —que horrible se sintió decir eso y aparentar indiferencia. Esperaba haber lucido convincente. Giró para ver a su hija y notó entonces un collar en ella; miró a su amigo en silencio. — ¿Qué caso tiene pensar en el pasado? Las cosas no van a cambiar por más que queramos.

— Eso del amor de mi vida suena ridículo, ¿sabes? Pero eres tú así que diré que sí porque solo tú crees en ese tipo de cosas —incluso mostró la lengua para que la bebé riera mas. — ¿Ves? Tu mamá siempre ha sido de esas románticas empedernidas, vamos a burlarnos de ella —y aunque fue lo que dijo, terminó por encorvarse un poco y recargar su cabeza en la de la castaña y resopló, fijando su vista en el estante de libros que tenía frente; apretó con cuidado y suavidad a la niña cuando la cambió de posición, ahora pegada a su pecho. — Sakura... las cosas tienden a ser como se debe. No más. Además siempre te dije que nos atreviéramos a ir juntos a Londres, pero nunca me diste una respuesta y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor si no hubiese pasado aquella noche entre nosotros esa vez, las cosas serían diferentes. Me atreví a irme para no hacerte sentir incómoda —confesó. Se lo debía, ¿no? Ser sincero, dejarla ir.

Y eso era lo malo de haberte enamorado de tu mejor amiga. Bah, la basura más grande que te podía pasar. Pero ahora todo estaba así, ella había sido madre de un imbécil que ni cargo se pudo hacer de la criatura engendrada y él, pues le tocaba seguir su vida.

— Además, podrás golpearme después de decirte esto pero, hace poco que recordé todo lo que pasó y créeme cuando digo que eres desagradable cuando duermes, me pateaste muchas veces —le besó la mejilla tratando de apaciguar la ira que de seguro emergería. — Sigamos en contacto después de que me case, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber cómo vas tú y Nadeshiko, sobre todo ella. No me alejes, confío en ti.

Sakura quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. En ese rato que estuvieron ahí los tres juntos se preguntó si algo hubiera cambiado si le hubiera dicho la verdad a Syaoran desde el principio; ¿se habría hecho cargo de su hija? ¿Le habría ignorado o reclamado? ¿Se habrían enojado? Quizás ni siquiera seguirían siendo amigos. De verdad tenía miedo de la reacción de él. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego de unos minutos más en silencio, sugirió volver abajo con los demás, después de todo no era bien visto que el anfitrión se escabullera de su propia fiesta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Vendrán cosas peores, dice la biblia(?)**


	4. Cuatro

**UNA NOCHE BASTA**

* * *

 **CUATRO**

Esta vez que Syaoran se fue a Londres, Sakura no pudo ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto ya que Nadeshiko de verdad enfermó y no la arriesgaría más. De todos modos el día anterior él había ido a verlas así que no se sintió mal del todo. En su casa vio con más atención el collar que ahora tenía su hija, el primer regalo de su papá, definitivamente valoraba el gesto y cada día se lo ponía. Volvió a sus clases en la universidad y el tiempo nuevamente comenzó a escasear. Se hubiera vuelto loca de no ser por su padre que la ayudaba tanto.

Para Sakura, el cansancio era pasajero, sabía que ya luego todo valdría la pena. Y respecto a Syaoran... pues, no es como si hubiera evidenciado el hecho que ya no quería seguir hablando con él... porque le dolía como se habían dado las cosas, además que, con todo lo que debía hacer, el tiempo no le daba para sentarse frente al computador y hablar con él. Claro que le mensajeaban por teléfono, sin embargo fue evidente que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Pensó en qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido con él a Londres, ahí sí que no hubiera podido ocultar su embarazo y las circunstancias probablemente les hubieran obligado a volver a Tomoeda y todos los planes a futuro que tenía su mejor amigo se habrían ido por un tubo. Cada día le dolía un poco más saberlo lejos, saber que se iba a casar, saber que Nadeshiko nunca iba a saber que él era su papá. Pero las cosas ya eran de ese modo y ahora abrir la boca sólo arruinaría todo. Era un asco, ya no quería más de nada.

[…]

El tiempo en Londres comenzó a ir más a prisa para Syaoran, más ajetreado y con menos probabilidades para hablar con su mejor amiga como antes, además, estaba el pequeño hecho de que ella lo evadía. Ni pensar en lo estúpido que se sentía.

Seis meses; ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido y de mensajes y algunas escasas llamadas no pasaban, se dijo que era lo mejor ¿qué no? Olvidar y seguir, decirle adiós y hacer su vida a lado de la persona más perfecta que pudo hallar. Así como Sakura de seguro ya estaría haciendo. Pero, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo. Los problemas, discusiones y demases ya eran más seguidos con Kaho, ella quería apresurar la boda y él... bueno, aún no quería. Dentro de todo quizá aún tenía la estúpida esperanza, qué iluso.

Meses y más meses. Otra noche más en la cual terminaron discutiendo, por alguna cosa estúpida que más que nada era una vaga excusa de ella para justificar su embarazo. La buena nueva, Kaho esperaba un crío, ocho semanas. La falta de alegría de Syaoran podía verse a kilómetros a la redonda. Y la decisión más estúpida de su vida podía verse todavía más lejos que su falso intento de existencia.

Su llamada fue atendida al tercer pitido, al otro lado de la línea podía escucharse la respiración de alguien dudoso a responder; recordó aquellas tontas llamadas de cuando eran pubertos y con Sakura una vez se hicieron pasar por aquel asesino con una máscara de fantasma para asustar a Eriol.

Sonrió. Le había costado mucho convencer a Sakura, pues siempre fue una miedosa ante esas bromas y le parecía cruel reírse de un amigo. Aunque de todos modos a Eriol no se le erizó ni un pelo y, de hecho, los descubrió enseguida.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —comenzó casual. No tenía otro modo. — ¿Y Nadeshiko? ¿Ya habla? Imagino que sí... ya hasta debe de correr, mira con el tiempo que ha pasado —reprimió un suspiro, vale que tal vez llamarle de madrugada no fue lo más acertado que pudo hacer pero, ¿a quién más tenía para contarle sus problemas? Pese a todo, Sakura era su mejor amiga.

— Más tranquila, Nadeshiko está bien... y no, apenas tiene poco más de un año, aún balbucea —y lo dijo como lo más obvio del mundo, no controló su tono irónico. ¿No se suponía que Syaoran había dicho que cuidaría de su hija? Ni siquiera la había llamado por su cumpleaños. — Aunque sí está intentando aprender a caminar, pero aún es muy pequeña y tuve que mover todo de lugar y comprar protectores —su padre le ayudó en eso, por suerte. — ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio. — Porque no llamarías a ésta hora si no fuera por algo importante.

Cuando detectó el deje de voz de Sakura, se dijo que quizá llamar cuando el Japón era de madrugada, no debió ser una buena idea después de todo; pero casi no podía esperar para contar aquel pequeño detalle. No sabía qué hacer, Sakura era su mejor amiga, quizás ella podría decirle algo para tranquilizarlo.

— En ocasiones me pregunto si de verdad me conoces tan bien o eres alguna clase de adivina. Me asustas —intentó alivianar aquel ambiente. No sabía si era su idea o si su amiga de verdad sonaba... ¿molesta? Como fuese, se ahorró un suspiro innecesario y siguió, evadiendo aquella pregunta. — Puedo predecir que ella será tan traviesa como tú. Ya la veo corriendo por el jardín buscando trepar ese árbol que está en la escuela... ese del que me caí y que me hizo acabar con el tobillo lastimado ¿lo recuerdas?

Otro silencio. Estúpido silencio, ¿por qué ahora ese tipo de cosas surgían entre ellos? Antes era diferente. Desvió la mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba Kaho sentada llorando, o quizá durmiendo, no supo muy bien. Se levantó y caminó a la cocina. De acuerdo, hora de decirlo.

— Voy a ser padre. Kaho tiene ocho semanas de embarazo, quiere que nos casemos antes de que el bebé llegue, pero yo... —tragó saliva. — Sakura, no me siento competente para esto. De hecho no quería que pasara pero, ahora, esto... no sé. Sakurayo... —ese suspiro emergió, dejando libre sus pulmones y terminando con sus palabras inconexas. Sabía que ella entendería porque era así, siempre lo hacía, no importaba que tan incoherente e ilógico fuera, siempre le entendía y siempre le tenía un consejo. — Lo siento, Sakura —innecesario. Menuda estupidez de decirlo pero debía, tenía qué, se sentía como si le hubiese fallado.

— ¿... por qué te disculpas? —fue lo único que pudo articular tras escuchar que Syaoran iba a ser papá. Le tomó un momento salir del _shock._ Ahora sí, ¿no? Syaoran ya había demostrado que no iba a estar siempre velando por su hija aunque así lo había prometido, ésta era la prueba confirmatoria. Ahora mucho menos se preocuparía por Nadeshiko porque formaría su maravillosa familia junto a esa Kaho no-sé-qué. La rabia la sumió, no pudo evitarlo, sentía una mezcla de cansancio, frustración y rabia. Se vio obligada a salir de la habitación para no despertar a su hija. Como siempre que estaba molesta, fue a la cocina y se quedó ahí, tratando de procesar todo.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¿Felicidades por no ponerte un condón? —al demonio todo, no lo quería volver a ver ni que la llamara, ni nada que le involucrara. — Felicidades por no esperar a acabar la carrera —siguió ruin. Si iba a acabar su amistad con Syaoran, no se guardaría nada. — Oh, felicidades también a tu noviecita que no usa anticonceptivos. Ah... una cosa más, Syaoran —era ahora o nunca. Seguro no le volvería a ver así que, no tenía nada que perder. — Nadeshiko es tu hija —sus palabras no sonaron con tanto resentimiento como quiso. Su voz bajó varios tonos hasta convertirse en un susurro. — Así que reitero mis felicitaciones por todo lo que has hecho mal en tu vida —ya para ese entonces no podía controlarse, estaba demasiado molesta y no quería que Syaoran le restregara en la cara que sería un padre responsable, que se casaría con su novia y tendría una vida feliz. ¡Por Dios! Si estaba segura que ya todos se habían dado cuenta de quién es el padre de su hija... obvio, menos el aludido. — No vuelvas a llamarme y sigue jugando a la casita, a ver si de una vez por todas maduras y dejas de esparcir hijos por el mundo.

Cortó la llamada y lo primero que hizo fue bloquear el número, así mismo lo bloqueó de todas las redes sociales. Temblaba, pero ya no solo de rabia porque la pena de igual modo la inundó, porque seguramente ahora él la odiaría o por lo menos le tendría rencor por no decirle algo tan importante.

Dos, tres, diez segundos, eso fue lo que le dio para procesar todo lo que Sakura había dicho. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Retiró lentamente el móvil de su oído y se quedó como tonto viendo la pantalla ahora con el fondo de la foto de Nadeshiko. « _Nadeshiko es tu hija_ » Tragó saliva y como en cámara lenta todas las imágenes, detalles, circunstancias y coincidencias le bombardearon la mente. Sakura... Sakura... le mintió. Siempre. Desde la primera vez. No asimiló si era dolor, rabia, tristeza, ira, enojo o decepción en su más puro estado lo que le invadió pero, apretó con tal fuerza el apartado en su mano que sintió dolerle. Y para colmo Kaho venía de nuevo a reclamarle algo.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Ni siquiera pensó en volver llamar a su ex-mejor amiga. Tampoco intentó buscarla por ninguna red social... y de todos modos Sakura era tan cobarde que seguramente lo había bloqueado de todo. La conocía demasiado bien. Los siguientes días la pasó indiferente, siguiendo con lo suyo, rindiendo en la universidad los exámenes que venían antes de la Pascua, semana de vacaciones. También dijo que sí a casarse lo antes posible; durante ese pequeño receso estudiantil fijarían la fecha y darían la noticia a las respectivas familias. Bien, aprovecharía ese viaje a Hong Kong, haría un desvío para zanjar algunas cosas.

Porque Li Xiao Lang no es un hombre que guste de dejar cabos sueltos o, peor, esconderse tras arrojar la piedra.

Lo primero que hizo cuando hubieron dejado las cosas en el recibidor del departamento, fue ir directo a la casa de Sakura. Ni siquiera le avisó a Kaho que saldría. Golpeó la puerta con tal fuerza que poco le importó que algunos vecinos salieran a verle. Quería encarar a esa mujer que tuvo el suficiente descaro para ocultarle algo de tal magnitud. Y oh, la oportunidad se le dio cuando se abrió la puerta. No le dio tiempo a Sakura para volver a cerrarla, empujó y se adentró a la casa.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —decir que estaba ofuscado era decir poco. — Es que... ¿en verdad? ¿Pensaste qué tal vez nunca me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Joder, Sakura! Si ella es mi hija es más que obvio que lo sabría. Tarde que temprano —¿estaba hablando más alto? Le daba igual, tomó aire y siguió. — Pero no. Pudiste decírmelo. Tuviste inmensidad de oportunidades. ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así, maldita sea?! ¡Es mi hija! —cuando calló se le quedó viendo, y pese a que quería odiarla, no podía. Tal vez estaba cegado por la decepción y enojo, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que Sakura hizo todo eso para no fastidiarle la vida. Y también para quedarse con la niña.

— Ajá, tú, el hombre más listo del planeta se iba a dar cuenta —el sarcasmo fue evidente. — ¿Para qué querías que te dijera? ¿Para qué volvieras a Japón, echaras por la borda tu sueño y luego me reclamaras lo mismo siempre que tuviéramos una discusión? Tú ya tenías tu vida armada y ni Nadeshiko ni yo figurábamos en ese cuadro.

— Pelearé por ella —si así lo quería. Así sería.

Sakura se había mantenido serena, indiferente y con los brazos cruzados... eso hasta el momento en que le escuchó reclamar que le quitaría a su hija. De inmediato sintió pánico porque, si era realista, Syaoran se iba a casar y una familia tradicional daba más estabilidad y un juez perfectamente podía ceder los derechos de Nadeshiko a su... padre. Además estaba el hecho que haberle escondido su paternidad ahora le podía jugar en contra. Comenzó a temblar, no iba a dejar que la apartaran de su lado.

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Tú no me vas a quitar a mi hija! ¡Ya vas a tener otro con tu esposa!

— ¡No me vengas con eso ahora! ¡Si tú...! —intentó calmarse, vamos, nada ganaba con alzar la voz como un ignorante, más sabiendo que su hija estaba en la misma casa y que podía asustarse por el escándalo. — Si tú me hubieses dicho que estabas embarazada te hubiera llevado conmigo. Maldición Sakura, ¿es qué acaso nunca te has dado cuenta? Siempre te he amado, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo, creciendo a nuestra hija —resopló cuando se cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba tan alterado, el pulso le latía tan fuerte que podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos.

— ¡No vengas ahora con ese cliché tan viejo! —por favor, eso no podía ser verdad, ¿la amaba? Si claro, por eso se comprometió con otra mujer. Además nunca tuvo nada que hacer en Inglaterra. Suspiró cuando por fin se hizo silencio entre ellos; aún temblaba, no quería ni imaginarse la vida sin su hija y ahora lo único que podía sentir hacia el hombre frente a ella era rabia.

Se mostró un poco contrariada cuando escuchó la puerta y su mueca fue automática al ver a Kaho del otro lado. Genial, era lo único que le faltaba.

No hizo falta decir algo para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, en cuanto abrió la boca fue para reprocharle a Sakura sobre la situación. Ah, así que ella también lo sabía. Syaoran se sintió destrozado y quiso mandar todo a la mierda. Dejarlas e irse. No podía confiar en ninguna de ellas. Ah, pero daría la cara, no se escondería; su padre siempre, desde pequeño, le enseñó a ser valiente.

Pero era humano, y el serlo te hacia débil, y más ante verdades crueles como aquellas que estaban siendo dichas por ambas mujeres como si él no estuviera presente.

— Lo sabías —masculló, apretando la mandíbula. — ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada, Kaho...? Y tú —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura. Meneó la cabeza en negación y habló, no sin antes dar un profundo suspiro. — Pueden quedarse solas. Tener a nuestros hijos con ustedes, pero no cuenten conmigo para estar a su lado. Eso sí, prometo cumplir con mi papel como padre.

Y antes de retirarse, le dedicó una significativa y breve mirada a Sakura, ¿ella podía ver las lágrimas de frustración que escurrían por sus pómulos? Ahora podía estar contenta. Li Xiao Lang, nunca, jamás en su vida se vio llorando por alguien... y ahora, lloraba cual crío por la mujer que amaba y que le mintió.

Sakura, aún acarolada por la discución. Rodó los ojos, restándole importancia. Ella nunca esperó que Syaoran en verdad estuviera a su lado así que sería como siempre... pero sí sintió romper algo dentro de ella, muy en el fondo, cuando lo vio llorar, seguramente superado con toda esa situación.

Trató de ser lo más amable con Kaho al pedirle que también se fuera. Incluso le ofreció algo de beber por si quería dado su estado de embarazo, pero fue brutalmente ignorada. Kaho se fue casi enseguida que Syaoran. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió, porque recordó de pronto todo lo lindo que había vivido con él, incluso esa fiesta en la que concibieron a Nadeshiko y quiso llorar, pero se dijo que era mejor aguantar hasta asegurarse que su hija no hubiera despertado a causa del escándalo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **No sé si quieran matarme. Quizás todo fue demasiado rápido, no sé. De todos modos no valía la pena alargar lo inevitable.**

 **De antemano disculpen si ven alguna falta.**


	5. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora**

 **Lamento decepcionarlas, sé que esperaban capítulo luego de un mes -o algo así- ya perdí la cuenta. De verdad lo siento muchísimo, igual las respuestas a reviews y todo eso. La universidad me tiene acabada. No ventilo mi vida por acá, pero estoy en mi último semestre de Ciencias Bioquímicas y me quiero cortar los cocos por todas las cosas que debo hacer. Debe ser el peor fin de semestre que he tenido.**

 **Para no dejarlas tan desconformes, les dejaré un avance de la historia.**

 **Ojalá que aún haya gente interesada en esta historia(?) bueno y si no, no importa, igual la terminaré.**

.

.

.

* * *

— Prefiero los osos de color rojo ¿tú no? Tienen mejor sabor cuando los comes con un poco de soda. Ya sabes, un sorbo de soda y te metes la gomita a la boca y masticas rápido antes de tragarlo. La verdad antes no lo hacía, pero me hice adicto a los dulces en Inglaterra —se mostró bastante concentrado en lo que le estaba explicando a su acompañante. Se la había encontrado en el área de golosinas y dado que no tenía más qué hacer, se quedó a hacerle compañía hasta que la madre de aquella señorita viniera a por ella.

O eso le había dicho la niña.

Se encontraban sentados frente al estante que mostraba en varias presentaciones y sabores esos dulces que ambos descubrieron, eran sus favoritos. Y dado que eran unos impacientes y glotones, se estaban engullendo una presentación de dulces mixtos sin haberlos pagado, Syaoran dijo que eran por cortesía suya y aquella peculiar niña de sonrisa coqueta, aceptó comerlos.

— ¿No eres un poco viejo para comer dulces, señor? —su voz era chillona e infantil. — Mi tio dice que los dulces no son buenos, que me pongo igual de inquieta que mi mami, aunque mi abuelito siempre me da chocolates cuando voy a verlo.

— No soy tan viejo como crees, soy joven solo que estudié la universidad y por eso me veo así —sonó falsamente ofendido y rió. Esa niña le simpatizaba. — Por cierto, no me digas señor, dime Syaoran. Y, ¿cómo es que te-? —su pregunta quedó al aire cuando vio que la niña se inclinaba a buscar un par de golosinas y dejaba ver de su cuello un collar simple de plata, con ese dije que reconocería en cualquier parte. Bastó decir el nombre de la niña para que ella riera y le dijera que era un mago.

Oh. Sintió que le daba un infarto.

Llevaba poco más de cinco minutos de estar hablando con su hija.

Y si ella era Nadeshiko eso quería decir que...

.

.

.

 **Eso quería decir que... me van a matar por tardarme tanto :(**


End file.
